saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Astraea
Yuka Ichinose (いちのせ・ゆか, Ichinose Yuka), in-game name Astraea, is a player of End War Online. It was later revealed that her true surname is Takeuchi and she is the only child of Raiko and Ryuu. As a member of Etherion, she is assigned under the constellation Virgo, and the guild's current second-in-command. Appearance Yuka has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of blue. Outside of her VRMMORPG, she usually wears a light pink sweater, with sleeves that almost go past her hands, and a denim skirt. She can also be seen wearing her school uniform on certain occasions. On her right ring finger is an infinity ring. As Astraea, her avatar possesses a facial feature that is similar to hers. This time, her bangs are shorter and are usually covered by a red and gold headgear. Her hair are much longer and less wavy, having two thin braids held by red ribbons. Her eyes also retain their deep blue shade. Her clothing usually consists of the colors red, white and gold, along with metal knee-plates and footwear. Background Real Life During her pre-adolescent years, Yuka had lived her life in London, with her mother's relatives, where she dyed her hair blonde. When she turned 14, they moved back to Japan due to both of her parents' work, which brought virtual-reality gaming very close to her heart. She acquired the RiftGear as a birthday present for herself, together with End War Online. End War Online Yuka bluntly admitted that the reason why she chose her faction to be Angels at first was because of the thought that Demons are too mainstream and Humans are too normal for her liking. But after experiencing the game firsthand, she quickly learned to love the race she had chosen. Lore "Astraea returns, returns old Saturn's reigns." Personality Yuka is the type of person who never thinks before she acts, one thing Ryuu points out that she inherited from her mother, resulting in her appearing rash and cruel to others. But still, she is very cheerful and can easily get along with anyone, even with hard-to-approach people. Yuka adores greatly being praised and spoiled, as it pushes her to persevere even more. She was also shown to care for the very few friends she has, and would, without a second thought, help any of them when she can, much like her father. Yuka is also an introvert, choosing machinery and technology rather than going out in the open, another similarity she shares with her parents. Her love and interest for tinkering is similar to the degree of her parents' love for programming. Relationships Kaizawa Raiko Ryuu Takeuchi Arthur Lancaster Chiyoe Ishikawa Leo Regulus Astraea has high respect for their guild leader, and looks up to him more than she does to anybody else. His serious demeanor often gets to her, making her appear like a reliable vice leader whenever the two of them are together, though it does slide every once in a while. In addition to that, these two seem to share a closer bond in comparison to the rest of the members of their guild, even with Libra Justinus, Astraea's partner. Abilities End War Online *'Faction:' Angel *'Occupation:' Purifier of Eden *'Main Equipment: ' **'Spica '(α Virginis) **'Auva' (δ Virginis) **'Heze' (ζ Virginis) **'Zavijava '(β Virginis) **'Arich '(γ Virginis) **'Vindemiatrix '(ε Virginis) **'Zaniah '(η Virginis) **'Syrma '(ι Virginis) **'Rijl al Awwa '(μ Virginis) General Abilities= *'ADHD:' For some reasons, Yuka possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *'Morse Code:' Yuka had been taught Morse Code by her grandfather, which eventually helpful during her time inside a game. She hums the codes to Merlin, who is interconnected to every gadget her parents' possess. *'Bilingual:' Yuka is also very fluent in both Japanese and English, having learned the latter from her mother and uncle and during her time in England. |-| In-game Abilities= *'Swordsmanship:' With both her parents being proficient swordsmen, Yuka had showcased fascination with swords and similar blades since her childhood. Learning from them had made her very skilled when it comes to handling one, and her swordsmanship skills are far better than that of an average student of her age. This helped her greatly during her time in End War Online, as the game focuses mainly on a player's skill and ability. *'Technokinesis' **'Trap Detection' |-| Soulcraft= As an Angel, Astraea has high affinity for Soulcraft with the Light attribute. *'Purge:' Astraea releases extreme divine power, which negates any attack of Dark attribute. It works twice effective to Demons than any other race. *'Eclipse:' An ability shared by members of Etherion. In Astraea's case, she raises her lance towards the sky, allowing it to be enveloped in a glowing light. Powerful magic then descends from above, homed towards the enemy. *'Heavenly Flame Slash:' Using her blade as a medium, Astraea can unleash a swarm of fiery daggers capable of injuring even the strongest of demons. *'Heavenly Ice Dance:' When clashing against an opposing force of energy, Spica can produce a frosty atmosphere capable of freezing magic and blocking out its effects. *'Revelation's Lance:' Astraea focuses the depths of her magic to the point of her lance and sends it careening through the target. *'Sacred Strike:' Astraea imbues her lance with an electrifying, holy energy and gives the enemy a pious trouncing. *'Partisan's Prominence:' Astraea's scrutinizing gaze unearths an enemy's weak point and stuns the target. Gallery Music Themes Trivia *Her in-game name, Astraea, was heavily inspired by an eidolon in Aura Kingdom bearing the same name. *Astraea is the name of the Greek goddess of purity and innocence, more known as the constellation Virgo. *A counterpart of her exists in the GE fanon, and can be found here. See Also *Astraea/SAOF Arena Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Angel Player Category:Kaizawaraiko Category:Character Category:Player Category:Etherion